


A Waltz for the Girl out of Reach

by pitycomestoolate



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb pines, F/M, Marion Knows, Prompt 1: Dance, Prompt 1: Marion, This fic has them both!, implied Jester feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitycomestoolate/pseuds/pitycomestoolate
Summary: Set vaguely during Episode 97, if they were able to enjoy the party. Caleb and Jester dance, and Marion notices how Caleb looks at Jester. Day 1: Dance & Marion
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	A Waltz for the Girl out of Reach

As the Mighty Nein walked into the Marquis Demesne, Caleb took stock of those in attendance. He noted that Lord Dezran Thain was not too far from the Martinet Ludinus himself. And beside them was a dwarf who, despite being well-dressed, had a dead gaze that betrayed his lack of interest in the events of the evening. He continued scanning the room, but despite his resolve to remain focused on the task at hand, his thoughts drifted to his training, Trent taught him how to navigate these events. Some memories were pleasant, like learning the proper dances with Astrid, although he always felt like he had two left feet compared to her graceful movements. Some memories remind him of how little he has changed; he still knows how to use his charm to get what he wants. _Trent would be proud._

Caleb snapped back into awareness as Marion announced that she’s taking her leave of them to prepare for her performance. He looked towards Marion to see how she was handling the public outing, then softened when he saw Jester over-enthusiastically raising her thumbs up to encourage her mom.

“Your mother is wonderful. I can’t wait to see her perform.” Caleb said, checking in with Jester.

“I know, my mom is like super brave, and I’m so proud of her. And of course she’s going to sound wonderful, Cay-leb, that’s her job! Well part of it, at least.” Jester's face lit up talking about her mother, but her smiled dropped suddenly when she noticed the awkward conversation Yasha has been forced into. With Lord Sharpe nonetheless.

Yasha tensed her shoulders close to her ears and looked everywhere except at the man talking to her, whose thin creepy mustache and sad attempt to cover his receding hairline highlight his attempt to appear younger but really only reveal his age.

Lord Robert Sharpe continued, “You truly are a gorgeous creature, Yasha, there’s no need to be shy around me,” oblivious to how the Mighty Nein was gawking at him.

“Stay away from her, you creep!” Then Jester muttered something quietly and with a motion of her hand, Sharpe’s demeanor changed.

“We got off on a very wrong foot. That was very rude of me.” Lord Sharpe said, bowing in apology. He was suddenly much less grating thanks to Jester's incantation.

“We really did. And you know what you should do? Just apologize to everyone you’ve ever met.” Caleb noticed Jester’s whole face was tense while she forced her voice to stay light and conversational.

“Wow, you really are still so funny. Is there anything you would like me to do for you?”

“Oh yes, I believe I left my gloves on the balcony. Could you please fetch them for me?” Jester pointed up towards glass doors partially obscured by ornate crimson curtains.

“Of course, my fair lady. Give your mother my best regards?” And with a nod, Lord Sharpe took his leave, walking towards the balcony before being stopped for light conversation.

Jester smiled, “You guys know I am totally going to lock him out when he gets to the balcony.”

“Great idea. That guy straight up sucks.” Beau looked towards Jester and Yasha. “Who calls someone a gorgeous creature anyway?”

“A creep, that’s who!” Veth said. 

“Yasha does look pretty hot in that dress though.” Jester moved her arm as if to fan herself while Yasha’s face turned a bright red from the comment. Beau just nodded in agreement not wanting to say anything stupid.

The Mighty Nein’s conversation then steered to logistics. They needed to gather as much information from attendees as they could, then find Dezran Thain. Caleb’s focus shifted back to his training. _Talking at parties should be simple_.

The group parted ways, not coming back together until Marion was called to perform. Caleb had no clue what was going on with Beau and Fjord and was frankly afraid to ask what Cad had done to them. He decided to not engage with them and instead found a spot to reflect on his progress at the party tonight: his conversation with the Martinet was somewhat fruitful. It reminded him that the Cerberus Assembly knew what Ikithon’s program meant and let it continue regardless. The whole organization had to be brought down.

* * *

Violins began playing a soft tune as Marion descended a golden staircase. The audience was enraptured before she even made it to the stage. Soft gasps could be heard throughout the room when she started to sing a romantic Zemnian tune. Caleb allowed his mind a brief respite from the ongoing war and political schemes, and just let his head sway with the melody.

“I told you my mom was amazing, Cay-leb. But what is she saying? I bet it’s a love song, Mama loves to sing love songs.” Jester’s voice shocked Caleb out of the slight trance he was falling into. Her mom really did have a lovely voice.

“Ja, it is a love song. It is about a soldier who goes to war, and his wife sings this song every day until he returns. When the soldier returns, he swears he heard her voice every night.”

“Wow, that is so romantic. So you’ve heard this song before? I bet never as good as my mama’s.”

“No, Jester. Your mother is truly one-of-a-kind; I see where you get it from. I danced to this song once, long ago. A lifetime ago.”

“Oh, with Astrid.” Jester’s voice wilted, but she silently took Caleb’s hand. She paused, but then her voice jumped right back to its usual timbre. “Well you should make a new memory for your new lifetime with the Mighty Nein! Dance with me, it will be so fun I promise, and Mama would love to see me dance too.” 

“Oh, I think I am much too sober to dance.” But seeing Jester’s smile, he couldn't resist. "Oh, alright." He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they began to dance.

Caleb almost steps on the billowing pink chiffon of Jester's dress during their first couple steps, but they begin to move together. Her pink dress and his long black coat swirl around each other as they pick up the speed into a true waltz. His timing wasn't always perfect, and sometimes he was jerky where he should be fluid, but Jester was still enjoying herself. Her movements were so light, while her face stayed relaxed with a soft smile. Her eyes fluttered open and closed as she moved her tail in rhythm with the Ruby’s singing. God, she was beautiful.

“You really are quite good, Caleb. I never got to practice my dancing much. I guess this can be a new memory for both of us.” Jester spoke so quietly Caleb questioned if he was even supposed to hear it. A new memory for them. It sounded too good to be true.

Despite himself, Caleb relaxed into the movements, and he lived in the moment. At one point, he wrapped his arm tightly around Jester's bodice and attempted to dip her, but he realized he forgot how much core strength was needed for a dip. She should really be the one dipping him, and he almost regretted his decision until he was rewarded with a huge smile as he managed to bring her back up. They continued dancing as a pair, although Caleb did not think his arms could handle another dip, so he mostly spun her around. Their hearts were both pounding, _from the_ dancing Caleb rationalized, so he started to ease their movements. As he did, he glanced at Jester who didn't meet his gaze. 

“I know you miss Astrid still. I hope you get to see her again.” Suddenly the only emotion he could feel was _guilt_. Guilt for not telling anybody he went to see Astrid. Guilt for forgetting his past, if just for a moment. Guilt for thinking it was a good idea to dance with Jester when he is still who he is. He breathed in slowly, then looked at Jester. He could see in her soft expression how much she cared about him. 

“Oh Jester.” Caleb sighed as he continued weaving them across the room. _She must never know how I feel._

As the strings faded softly out, people begin clapping, but Jester didn’t release their hold right away. They stood together silently for a few moments. As the claps died down, Caleb finally let go. 

“Uh, we have to go greet my mama to tell her how awesome her performance was! She was so brave, and oh my gosh I am so proud of her.” Jester rushed away. Caleb thought he saw that her cheeks were a beautiful purple but immediately dismissed it.

* * *

“Mama, your songs are amazing! Your voice was so beautiful, and your movements were absolutely hypnotic like always, and you were so brave coming here!”

“Oh Sapphire, you are too kind. I love you.” Marion wrapped Jester into a big hug, and softly pet her hair. The Ruby only let go of her Sapphire when she noticed Caleb was standing to the side.

“Oh, I see you brought one of your friends! I saw you dancing, you two looked wonderful. No one else in the crowd could compare.”

“Oh mama, you’re just saying that because I’m your daughter! But Cay-leb was pretty great, wasn’t he?”

Marion eyed Caleb. “Yes, I am curious as to where he learned to dance. But mostly I was just happy to see my daughter with a partner who can handle her.”

Caleb spoke, “Oh no, your daughter is a lovely dancer. At most points, it would be more accurate to say she was handling me. I am a bit rusty, not many places you get to dance like that. And to such a beautiful voice, no less.”

"You flatter me.” Marion’s voice sounded a bit hoarse as she responded.

“Let me get you some water! I’ll be right back, feel free to talk about how great I am while I’m gone!” With that, Jester vanished.

With Jester gone, the room was silent for a moment. After Marion glanced around the room, she focused her gaze on Caleb. “You know, I make a living looking at people the way you look at my Sapphire.”

“Well, of course. I would never let anything happen to her, she is very special to m-, the group.” Caleb fidgeted a bit under her gaze.

“Yes, she is very special. I know you see it too.”

“Only the blind couldn’t.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to her out on these adventures. I trust you will make sure that is the case. I can see how much she has grown. I don’t want her heart to grow cold because of the outside world.” Marion softened her face as she spoke, looking away.

“With all due respect, Jester is a force to be reckoned with. The outside world should be afraid of her.” Caleb answered without a second thought. But his memories drifted back to her face after the Mighty Nein saved her, Yasha, and Fjord from slavery. After she was left alone with a dragon. She was strong, no doubt, but she also had experienced things. He was glad the Mighty Nein was there for her and hoped she knew they would do anything for her.

“Here you go, Mama! How many nice things did you guys say about me while I was gone? At least twenty, right?” Jester handed the water over to Marion and drew her into another hug.

“Oh, there is plenty more than that we discussed! I can think of at least forty off the top of my head. Now, you two should go enjoy the party.” Marion smiled at her daughter. 

“I’ll tell you all about it Mama. It might be hard to fit into 25 words though!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Widojest Week is here guys! I wrote my first fic ever for this event, so please feel free to message me constructive feedback! I just love Jester and Caleb, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
